


Falling One Step At A Time

by GayShips_HappyLife



Category: Big Hero 6, Fredashi - Fandom, Tadashi hamada and Fred
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShips_HappyLife/pseuds/GayShips_HappyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi didn't like Fred. Not at all. The butterflies were from stomach aches. He swore on it.<br/>Or<br/>4 times Fred and Tadashi accidentally kissed, and the one time Tadashi spilled his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1 . The first time Fred and Tadashi kissed was for experimental purposes.

And no, not the "oh let's expiriment to see if maybe I like you" kind of experiment, because Tadashi didn't like Fred. He didn't.

Sure, maybe he thought frequently about the way Fred would run his hand through his hair when he got nervous about something.

And yeah he noticed the little things, like how Fred's eyes would sparkle when he spoke about something he was passionate about.

Or how, when he wasn't dressed as the school mascot, he would roll his sleeves up revealing his very distinct veins.

But Tadashi didn't like him.

The 5 friends were sitting in Gogo's living room, lounging on the couches when it happened.

Gogo started talking about how kissing a friend would make things weird for their relationship and that they would both be affected by the consequences.

Everyone was silent for a second, and then of course, Fred had to speak up. He always did.

"What consequences. I say kissing a friend would help their friendship grow, if anything."

"Oh really?" Gogo had a look of annoyance but a spark of endearance to see how this would go, "Wassabi, wouldn't it be strange for you if Honey just kissed you one day because she felt like it?"

"Well I think.." Wassabi started speaking but was interrupted by Fred.

"I think that if my friend kissed me out of the blue, that it would be an interesting experience for both of us. It wouldn't make me see them differently."

"Fred, I just don't see how you would be okay if a friend just kissed you because they wanted to, it's not right."

"Okay fine, let me demonstrate.." Tadashi was sat next to Fred, trying to keep his mouth shut from adding to the conversation or bursting out laughing.

So when Fred took his face into his hands and pressed their lips together, it was very unexpected, not unwelcomed just unexpected.

It was a quick kiss, it wasn't hard or sloppy. It was just a quick gentle kiss.

But it felt....it felt, good.

The way Fred's chapped but soft lips felt on his made Tadashi's stomach flop.

And the only thing Tadashi could think of was, "shit, please tell me I brushed my teeth before I came here."

And

"Fred tastes like chocolate muffins. I like it. I like him. I mean..what pfff no I don't. Not at all."

Before he could continue to try to understand what he was feeling, Fred pulled away and looked at Gogo who's eyebrows were raised, as if to mock Tadashi and his feelings...stupid feelings.

"Well that was interesting," Gogo cocked her head to the left, "But," she turned her head towards Tadashi, noticing Wassabi and Honey's shocked expressions, "how do you feel?"

Oh. Shit. Feelings. Okay Tadashi lie, that's the only way out of this.

"I mean, I didn't expect it but I don't feel any different. Oh nice muffin breath by the way Fred." Tadashi turned and smirked at him, and he swore Fred blushed.

But that also could have been his imagination.

Fred nudged him, "Thank you, thank you I try."

Yes, definitely imagination.

"Maybe, in some cases, a friend wouldn't be affected. But I still stand by my point. I do admit, Fred you have a good argument. Even though Tadashi's face is as red as the blood that came out of my arm when I broke it, but hey that could mean anything right?"

She looked back at him winking. Tadashi shook his head, laughing it off.

Wanting another taste of that chocolate muffin was now the only thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi didn't like Fred. Not at all. The butterflies were from stomach aches. He swore on it.  
> Or  
> 4 times Fred and Tadashi accidentally kissed, and the one time Tadashi spilled his feelings.

2.

The second time they kissed it was an accident. As cliche as it sounds, it was.

The group of 5 didn't go to a lot of parties.

They would usually hang out with their little group instead of going to big social events, but this party was "different." According to Wassabi.

So, to be polite, Tadashi told Wassabi he would go to the party, only if the rest of them went.

By much hesitance, and a lot of convincing, they had the whole group going.

"Trust me, this party is going to be fun. We're all a bunch of nerds at this college anyway, how bad can it be?"

And Wassabi was right. It was probably the dorkiest party Tadashi had ever been to.

Pin the tail on the donkey was in the corner, while board games were arranged everywhere around the house.

It was actually fun. Tadashi and Fred were currently playing a game of Scattegories against a boy and girl who went to college with them.

The game started off boring and tiring but got competitive and exciting as time passed.

"Fred! What's another food that starts with P? I need to win this."

"Excuse me Tadashi, don't you mean WE need to win this?"

"Fred!"

"Okay um a food that starts with P...food that starts with P...Fuck I don't know Tadashi a penis."

Fred threw his arms up in defeat.

This earned him a laugh from the opposite team.

"I mean if you're into that." Sniggered the boy.

"Fred I'm being serious!" Tadashi whined, shaking the boys arms.

By this point of the game, Tadashi was on edge.

One hand on the table in front of them, and the other was behind him, clenching the couch, and sometimes grabbing onto his friend.

He had gotten fairly close to Fred, and his cheek was basically touching his friends.

While the kissed they shared, or rather the kiss Fred gave Tadashi, was weeks ago, Tadashi was still trying to figure out the feeling he had for his friend.

Not that he liked him, because he didn't.

Or maybe he did.

Tadashi wasn't sure.

All he knew was that right now, he could feel the heat radiating off his friend and it made him squirm in his seat.

Occasionally, their arms would brush against each other or their thighs would end up pressed together, kind of like right now.

And neither of them made a move to leave the position they were in.

So they were playing a fun family game and Tadashi was very sexually confused.

Because Fred didn't understand what he was doing.

Making Tadashi feel this way.

Making Tadashi want to grab Fred by the shirt and shove him against a wall, pressing their mouths together. Feeling the way their bodies rubbed together.

That would be nice.

"Tadashi! Hello? You in there?"

Tadashi snapped back into reality, whipping his head up.

Forgetting how close he was to his friend, Tadashi turned to look at Fred, causing their lips to brush together.

Tadashi's eyes widened and he shot up from the current position he was in, knocking the game over.

"I..oh my...I am so sorry Fred..I didn't realize..." Tadashi sputtered out words, trying to control the way his heart leapt out of his chest, like a chartoon character when they saw a pretty girl.

Fred bit onto his bottom lip, trying to control the smile that was growing on his face.

He stood up from the couch and grabbed Tadashi by the shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Dude...dude seriously it's alright! It was an accident. We were sitting close together, it's all fine. You're fine. We're fine"

"You...you sure?" Tadashi looked up at Fred through his dark eyelashes, making Fred gulp.

"I'm positive. Don't even worry about it. Hey now we're even right?"

Tadashi smiled when Fred said this, remembering the night Fred kissed him.

"Yeah, even."

"Okay good, now let's finish our game." Fred rustled Tadashi's hair.

Tadashi sat down, now a bit farther from Fred, running through the moment that just occurred.

Fred looked at the worry on his friends face and scooted over, so their thighs were touching again.

And damn, Fred had never seen Tadashi smile that big.

It was adorable, in a friendship kind of way.

Honey lemon watched them from the corner of the room.

Shaking her head she whispered, "Let's play, 'how oblivious can my friends get' cuz it's getting to the point where I'm going to sit them down and play it with them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi didn't like Fred. Not at all. The butterflies were from stomach aches. He swore on it.  
> Or  
> 4 times Fred and Tadashi accidentally kissed, and the one time Tadashi spilled his feelings.

The third time they kissed Tadashi was Fred's 'Date'.  
Or  
Fred told his aunt and uncle that he was in a relationship with someone and now, the day they were coming, he was rushing to find someone.

Everyone was working on their projects for the end of the semester when Fred burst through the door, gasping for air.

"I need" heavy breathing, "someone to" coughing, "fake date me cuz if my aunt and uncle found out I lied. I'm Dead." 

Gogo swirled around in her chair to face where Fred was standing.

"Fred, 1. Why are you so out of breath?"

"I ran here..wasn't that obvious Gogo?"

"Okay, and 2. No I will not be your fake  
date."

"Ouch. I thought we were closer than that."  
Honey walked over to Fred with a bottle of water in hand.

"Fred, why did you lie to your aunt and uncle in the first place? Is it really that important for you to be in a relationship with someone right now?"

"Listen, my family is really strict. They want me to be married by the ti-"

"I'll be your date Fred."

Tadashi barely had time to comprehend the words that just came out of his mouth.  
He said it so simply, it was like he'd been doing it forever.

There was silence among the group, which only lasted for a couple of seconds, for Fred is a very loud and when he wants to be, very enthusiastic.

"Tadashi, man, you don't know how much this means to me. Alright so can you be at the restaurant by 6 tonight?"

Everyone looked at Fred in unison

"Tonight?"  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Tadashi stood facing the mirror, getting ready to leave for his and Fred's 'Date'.  
"Okay, Tadashi, it's going to be fine. It's not even a real date. Just go and have fun an- holy shit what if his aunt and uncle want us to get married. And we have to go to one of those '5 minute wait'wedding chapels in Vega-" 

"Who's getting married in Vegas. Cuz I'm just saying, I would be your best man."

"HIRO...no one is getting married. I ju-I...um..I have to go. Have fun. Here. At home. But not too much fun. And don't so drugs while I'm gone and yeah. I love you little brother."

"Why are you acting so str-"

Before Hiro could get out his sentence, Tadashi was out the door and roaring down the street on his motorcycle.

"Was I supposed to wear a suit? What if I'm the only one in a suit and they think I'm trying to one up them."

Tadashi whispered to myself as his walked up to the restaurant, spotting Fred, with two adults who were most likely his aunt and uncle, beside him. 

Fred walked up to him, giving him a half smile.

Tadashi wasn't sure what to say our how to approach Fred, so he just blurted out.  
"Thank God you're wearing a suit."

Fred shook his head, grinning widely, "Why wouldn't I be wearing a suit?"

Tadashi noticed that his aunt and uncle had slowly moved over to the conversation they were having, and were throwing themselves all over Tadashi.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Fred would talk about you to us all the time on the phone. You're even more handsome then he described you!"

"Why thank you. It's very nice to meet both of you as well."

"Is that your motercyle?"

Fred's uncle had his hand on tadashi's shoulder, pointing to the vehicle sitting outside.

"Uh...um yes it is."

"That's a fine piece of metal right there, boy. You have a good taste."

Breath Tadashi Breath. It's going fine, they haven't forced you to get married yet.  
Thankfully the rest of the dinner went smoothly. 

Neither of them were asking the story of how Tadahsi and Fred romantically fell in love, in fact they barely brought up the two boys relationship at all. 

Tadashi leaned back in his seat, smiling at Fred as he babbled on about the pet bunny his aunt gave him as a child, and how it tragically ran away.

As Fred talked, Tadashi noticed how his hands were flying all around as he explained the story and the grin that was planted on his lips, even as his was talking. He noticed when Fred would scrunch his nose or widen his eyes. 

'This is it. Tadashi thought. This is the moment where I'm realizing that I am so hopelessly in love with my friend.  
This is worse than I thought.'

"Oh look at you two. So cute and innocent. I remember when your uncle and I fell in love Freddie. It was not as fun as you'd think." 

She winked at Fred and then turned to her husband. 

"Your aunt was the smartest girl in school. She could of had anyone she wanted, but she chose me."

Tadashi let out an awe. Which was a big mistake.

"Well, let's see it then."

The aunt raised her eyebrows, leaning forward.

"Huh?"

"Let's see it! Give him a kiss. I didn't come here JUST to see you Freddie. So go ahead."

Tadashi's heart was beating in his ears as he turned to look at Fred, who was just as shocked at he was. 

"Alright."

Tadashi looked down at Fred's lips, he remembered how soft they were, it wasn't fair.

He leaned in, stopping right before he closed the gap and looked down at Fred's lips. Hesitant.

Fred laughed quietly and pressed their lips together.

And holy shit if Tadashi was confused before. 

It was like the world around them just sort of faded away. 

And him and Fred were the only people in the room.

He felt the gentleness of Fred's lips, and all he wanted to was deepen the kiss, and tell Fred that he wasn't acting.

But then Fred pulled away, without giving Tadashi a second glance, he turned to his family and grinned.

"Happy?"

"Oh, you two are so sweet, I should have gotten a picture!"

As the night closed and Fred and Tadashi said goodbye and nice to meet you's to Fred's aunt and uncle, Tadashi was still spinning. 

Fred walked Tadashi to his motercyle, bumping their shoulders together on the way over. 

"Thank you. Again. So much for doing this for me. Look at the true friend you are! Oh and I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing. They're just like that with love."

"That's okay. I didn't mind, I mean it's not like we haven't kissed before."

Tadashi laughed and sat on his motorcycle.  
Fred leaned over and rustled Tadashi's hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tadashi."

He spoke so gently, it made Tadashi's stomache fill with butterflies.

As he watched Fred walk to his car, hands in pockets, and smile on lips, there was one thought that crossed Tadashi's mind.

"Okay, maybe I do like him...a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi didn't like Fred. Not at all. The butterflies were from stomach aches. He swore on it.  
> Or  
> 4 times Fred and Tadashi accidentally kissed, and the one time Tadashi spilled his feelings.

The fourth time they kissed Fred grabbed the nearest person to him, who happened to be Tadashi, and winged it.

There were ups and downs to Fred being the mascot at SFIT. 

Up: He was able to talk and do as he pleased with his group of friends. 

Down: Genevieve Gregory was 'in love' with Fred. And it pissed the fuck out of Tadashi. 

Tadashi tried his best to never hate anyone. 

He was an all in all cool guy. Always smiling. Never in a bad mood. 

So when Tadashi blew up at Genevieve during his lab presentation, someone on campus turned February 18th into a national holiday. 

"The Day Tadashi Hamada Finally Snapped"  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
February 18

Tadashi nervously tugged at his shirt collar, trying to get his mind off the presentation he was about to give for SFIT.

Along with trying to get his mind off the kiss Fred and him shared for the 3rd time, the week before. 

He looked into the mirror, smiling brightly to himself, when he noticed Fred appear in the reflection beside him.

Tadashi whipped around, face to face with Fred. 

"Wow. You look amazing." Fred smiled, reaching out to fix Tadashi's tie. 

Tadashi's breath caught in his throat, trying to control how fast his heart was beating.

"I-I don't feel amazing."

Great Tadashi, this is the perfect time to stutter. 

Fred looked up at him, tilting his head to the left.

"You're going to do fine. You are one of the only people in this school that are great at science, extremely gorgeous, and can talk in front of thousands of people without stuttering once." 

"Extremely gorgeous, eh? Wow Fred I didn't know you thought of me like that."

While it seemed Tadashi was keeping it cool on the outside, his insides were on red alert. 

Alright Tadashi, keep it cool. He was just teasing you...although Fred was blushing, and looking anywhere but Tadashi's eyes, and smiling. 

But then again, Tadahsi was probably imagining it.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny Tadahsi."

Fred grabbed Tadashi's wrist and breathed out "You got this."  
Right before the speakers rumbled and called out for "Tadashi to come to the main stage."

Tadashi made his way up the stairs to the stage, looking out to the hundreds of faces in the crowds.

He first noticed his circle of friends, Honey snapping pictures of him as he walked. 

He noticed Fred slip into their little circle, accidentally tripping over someone in the process.

Tadashi snickered as he grabbed the microphone.

And then he saw Genevieve, whispering to her group of friends, while she slowly made her way up to Fred's side.

Tadashi growled under his breath, silently cursing to himself.

He made a commitment to himself as a child that he would never hate anyone, but that didn't mean he couldn't strongly, strongly, dislike someone.

Someone who happened to be in Fred's space all the time.

Someone who was smart, and pretty.

Someone who-OH MY-Why is she grabbing Fred's arm?

Tadashi hat-'strongly disliked' her guts.

"Tadashi Hamada everyone!"

The crowd clapped as Tadashi tried to get his mind off of flirting Genevieve.

"Thank you! I've been told to give a short presentation on Abegg's Rule. Now as a scientific school, I'm sure most of you have heard o-"

Tadashi stooped speaking when he looked down too see Genevieve grabbing onto Fred's arm with one hand, and playing with his hair with the other.

Tadashi wouldn't have minded that much, but he saw the uncomfortable look on Fred's face, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

He coughed, looking back too the crowd.  
"I apologize, some people just can't keep their hands to themselves down there."

Tadashi chuckled along with the crowd as he said this, looking directly at Genevieve.

"Just to refresh your memory; Abbegs Law states that the difference between the maximum positive and negative valence of an element is frequently eig-eight."

He choked a bit on air as he saw Genevieve move her hand from Fred's hair too down his chest. 

"Th-The rule used a historic meaning of valence which resembles the modern concept of oxidation state which an atom is an electron donor or-."

Tadashi couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Genevieve basically had her whole entire body wrapped around Fred, her legs on either side of him, and her arms, now, on his chest and chin. 

Fred looked awfully uncomfortable, trying desperately to push her away.

Be calm, Tadashi thought, you just need to get through this. Then you can complain about Genevieve all you want.

He blinked for a millisecond. A MILLISECOND, and Genevieve was trying to put her hands up Fred's shirt.

Tadashi watched as Fred tried too take her hand away. 

Actually, screw being calm.

"Hey, Genevieve," Tadashi spoke into the microphone, "can't you understand that Fred is not comfortable with you having your filthy hands all over his body."

Fred gaped at him, while Genevieve pulled her hands away, bawling them into a fist. 

"I apologize everybody, I know this was supposed to be a lesson on Abegg's Law. But I guess, today, some of us need to learn about 'No Means No'. Wow I thought we learned about this in 1st grade. Listen, I tried to ignore it at first, but you are harassing Fred. You haven't took your hands off him since the beginning of my presentation, even when he tried pushing you away, multiple times.  
Stop trying to get with my friend, when he doesn't want anything to do with you."

Honey mouthed "Tadashi" her mouth wide open in shock.

Gogo turned sideways and spit out her drink towards Wassabi, laughing uncontrollably.

Genevieve opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. 

She stomped her foot against the wooden floor, turning around too her friends.

Whispering to herself, she grabbed her friends and 'stomped off'.

The crowd watched her go, as Tadashi tried not to break out in a humongous smile, as if too say,  
"Ha-Ha I win, you lose!"

"Alright, so who wants to actually learn about Abegg's Law?"  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After that day, everybody on campus knew about Tadashi's blow up.

And so "The Day Tadashi Hamada Finally Snapped" came too be.

So, a couple months later when the 5 of them were at Aunt Cass' shop, and Genevieve happened to walk in, Tadashi was not happy.

He tried to ignore her at first, but when she came waltzing over, declaring 'she must have pie with them' it got hard.

Halfway through the night, things started to loosen up. 

Everyone was in their own conversations, GoGo going on that 

"Yes Wassabi, motorcycle's are safe, I'm not riding a death machine."

And Honey Lemon was starting a conversation up with Genevieve about the history of the pie she was eating.

It was actually nice, something Tadashi didn't expect with somebody new around, especially Genevieve.

Emphasis on 'WAS nice' as about 10 minutes into the conversation Fred started to have with Genevieve, Tadashi noticed her starting to lay her hand on Fred's thigh. 

Tadashi noticed how uneasy Fred got as he tried to move his leg away.

Tadashi was seated next to Fred, so he had a full view of the events currently happening under the table, trying to listen to the conversation they were having.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to attend SFIT, and I guess I kind of do at this point.  
I am always there, even though I don't attend the classes. It's nice to see them," Fred pointed at the rest of the table, "every day."

"It is so sweet how much you care about your friends, Fred. But I think, you need some new friends. Maybe someone that is more than a friend."

Tadashi couldn't believe he was the only one hearing this.

Thought he couldn't blame GoGo, Wassabi, and Honey Lemon, as they were having a conversation about anime.

Tadashi turned back to the Fred and Genevieve, pretending to be apart of the other 3's conversation.

"Like, your friends are nice and all, but what about something new? Everyone needs a spark of something new in their life once in a while, don't you think?"

Genevieve bashed her eyelashes at Fred, holding on to his upper arm.

Fred, again, looked massively uncomfortable.

"I'm actually fine how I am. The friends I have here are the friends I'll have in 50 years. I don't need anything else. I don't need something mo-"

"But won't they all be married in 50 years, how do you know they won't forget about you?"

"I just know Genevieve. Don't you have friends like that? I mean, don't act like I won't be married in 50 years, I'm sure I'll settle down."

Genevieve shifted in her seat.

"I think you need to start looking for your 'something more' now."

Fred looked around him, and answered, almost like he wasn't thinking at all, but also like he had it all planned out. 

"Actually, I already have my something more."

Fred turned around too see Tadashi's face, and before anyone even had time to blink, Fred kissed him. 

It wasn't like any of the kisses they shared; it wasn't rushed, or accidental, or hesitant. It seemed real.

The way Fred laid his hand gently on Tadashi's thigh, curling his hand into a ball. 

The way Tadashi had one of his hands on Fred's neck and the other laying gently on his chest. 

Tadashi felt...like he knew. 

Like in that moment, his mind just clicked, and he knew that everything he's been trying desperately to figure out was all in this moment. 

Fred pressed closer, letting their mouths glide together, not sloppily or aggressive, but sweet and gentle. 

Tadashi opened his mouth for a moment, as if asking if this was okay. 

Fred pulled back, not opening his eyes until he turned fully towards Genevieve.

He opened his mouth, nothing coming out at first.

"See, Tadashi is my something more. Now if you'll excuse us, I think you should go."

Genevieve was sputtering to reply, hands clasped too the table, as if she was about to faint.

"Fine. If that is how it's going to be Fred, I'll go."

As the door closed behind her, Fred breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed, really laughed.

"Thank goodness. I thought we were never going to get rid of her."

GoGo stood up, walked over to Fred and kneeled next to him.

"Remember a few months ago when I said that kissing a friend would affect the relationship they had?"

Fred nodded, looking extremely confused.

"Well, I have never uttered these 3 words before. But Fred..I-I-I was wrong. You are the master. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Wassabi jumped up, throwing his drink down.

"Did-did that just happen? Did you really get GoGo..GOGO.. To say she was wrong? No way."

Honey stared in disbelief. Shaking her head at both of them. 

She kept to herself, because she still thought she saw something between the two boys.

Fred bowed in his seat.

"I am the master."

He turned too Tadashi and winked,  
His eyes got softer when he looked at him. 

As the table died down, and everyone stopped bowing at Fred, Tadashi noticed something that made his stomach tingle.

He looked at his lap, and noticed that Fred's hand still hadn't left his thigh, since the moment they kissed.

And he was pretty okay with that.


End file.
